Gimmick
by PinKLabeL
Summary: [SPECIAL KYUNGSOO'S DAY!] Sekolah pelayaran. Banyak cerita bisa hadir dari si mungil Do Kyungsoo. Ia dan teman-teman yang menjauhi dirinya, entah beralasan apa. Bersama Kim Jongin, mari kita saksikan kisah cinta mereka yang berujung kebahagiaan. KAISOO! YAOI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DO KYUNGSOO!


"GIMMICK"

A KaiSoo Fanfiction

Oneshoot

Romance

Teen

©2016

Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight™

Proudly Present

...

New York.

 _Kingspoint Academy._ Sebuah sekolah pelayaran terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Aku disini, menjadi muridnya. Bukan karena aku seorang yang sangat pintar, tetapi lebih karena kepopuleran keluargaku—Ayahku adalah alumni duapuluh tahun lalu.

Senja menjelang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menikmati matahari terbenam sekaligus semilir angin. Aku bisa melihat dan mendengar camar saling bersahut serta mengejar diatas sana. Begitu pula dengan gulungan ombak dan lautan luas terbentang—biru dan menenangkan.

"Do Kyungsoo," Uh. Aku mengenal suara berat ini. Pasti milik Kang _Saem._ "Nahkoda tidak belajar lewat lamunan." Dua tangan kurusku mencengkeram pinggiran pesiar, hanya sesekali aku menoleh padanya.

"Aku tahu." Lirihanku hampir tak terdengar berkat sapuan ombak dan gertakan angin. "Tapi, di kelas tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, _Saem._ "

"Kita sedang praktek berlayar, Kyungsoo, bukannya sedang mempelajari teori. Jadi, ada atau tidak ada teman—itu bukan masalah penting." Pria paruh baya itu sedetik merapikan seragam dan topi baretnya.

Namun, tahu-tahu saja kami dikejutkan dengan posisi kapal yang sedikit oleng. Tanpa sadar, aku memekik kencang—spontan. "Whoa, siapa yang sedang ada di kemudi sekarang, _Saem?_ " Karena pada jam ini bukanlah jam istirahat. Seharusnya aku didalam sana, menyaksikan satu persatu temanku menyetir.

Kabar buruknya, aku melarikan diri dan _Saem_ disini pasti memintaku kembali.

"Kau bisa menebaknya?"

Aku terpekur sejenak, mengedarkan pandang dengan terawangan nun jauh. "Kim—Jongin?"

"Sepertinya tebakan asalmu punya _feeling,_ Kyungsoo."

Kesudianku untuk menyimak obrolan kami tentu karena aku ingin mengalihkan tujuan utama _Saem_ semula. Yah, setidaknya supaya aku tidak dipaksa masuk dan bergabung dengan duapuluh tatap bersorot benci itu. Aku muak—aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat mereka begitu antipati denganku.

"Untuk saat ini, kau tidak perlu belajar mengemudi. Belajarlah menghadapi teman-temanmu, belajarlah menghadapi pihak salah sementara kau pihak benar." Aku terkesiap saat mencerna omongannya, sedikit membuatku tak paham. "Ayo, masuk."

Ia menarik lenganku, berikut jemarinya yang menggamit jemariku. Kami akhirnya memasuki ruangan kecil dengan kaca besar menghadap laut lepas. Ada antrian disana dan yang terpenting mereka mengantri untuk menjajal setir kapal—yang bentuknya bundar dan terbuat dari kayu.

"Aku tidak tertarik, _Saem._ "

Kang _Saem_ mendelik, dia adalah satu-satunya guru dari Seoul—asalnya sama denganku dan Kim Jongin. Berbicara mengenai Kim Jongin, si _tan_ itu kini tengah kepayahan memutar setir, mengatur navigasi dan menentukan arah mata angin. Cih, dia sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam bidang ini.

"Kau mau kukembalikan pada orangtuamu?"

Tentu saja aku menggeleng, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi—dan kalaupun ya, tamatlah riwayatku dicincang seluruh anggota keluarga Do. "Disini, hanya kau, aku dan Kim Jongin yang seolah terasing karena Seoul adalah wilayah Asia. Jadi, apa kau merasa seasing itu? Bayangkan, Kyungsoo, aku juga sama sepertimu, bertah—" Tapi, aku menyetop wejangannya. Bukan karena aku kurang ajar, tapi sungguh itu sama sekali tak perlu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku, aw—Kyungsoo!"

Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, " _Saem_ berisik. Nanti anak-anak lain melihat kearah kita lalu aku digosipkan menjadi murid kesayanganmu dan—" Ocehanku terputus saat Kang _Saem_ malah memicing sengit.

"Jadi, itu alasan mereka menjauhimu?"

"Bukan, aduh—kenapa _Saem_ tidak paham masalah anak muda, sih? Kan aku bilang semisalnya tadi." Putaran bola mataku membuatnya bergumam pura-pura mengerti. "Seandainya mereka berpikiran begitu, aku akan semakin dibenci, tahu." Aku mau mengakui kedekatanku dengannya sangat tak wajar, meski sebagai batasan guru dan murid—tapi, dia orang yang menyenangkan.

"Sampai saat ini kau belum tahu alasan mereka?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, " _Saem_ tanyakan sendiri saja." Kadang, bosan juga jika harus menjawab tanya penasarannya. "Aku akan mengantri. Katamu aku harus siap menghadapi mereka, kan? Kalau sampai aku menghampiri mereka, tapi mereka terburu menjauhiku—kau bisa memastikan apa yang mereka bisikkan. Oke?"

"Oh, ini sebuah rencana? Baiklah. Kita cari tahu apa alasan mereka."

Kemudian _Saem_ mendorong punggungku, hingga tiba-tiba bergabung dengan kerumunan memanjang itu. Namun, lebih terkejutnya karena aku menabrak punggung lain, seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap dan aku bisa mensinyalir bahwa dia baru selesai uji coba—Kim Jongin. Sialan, aku akan mengumpat _Saem_ setelah ini. Astaga, dia membuatku begitu malu? Tapi, saat aku menoleh kebelakang, ia malah mengacungkan dua ibu jari.

"A—ah. Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Sisi lain dari Kim Jongin—kami sewilayah kelahiran, tapi aku baru bisa bertegur sapa dengannya sekarang. Terhitung sejak lima bulan lalu, terhitung sejak kami sama-sama mengikuti perpeloncoan. Dia, makhluk sarkas yang hobi berkomunikasi dengan teman dekatnya saja, selain itu—ah, jangan harap.

Lihat. Dia saja sedang memandangku dengan aneh. Aku tahu dia pasti terganggu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Terulang. "Tentu saja mengantri." Aku mencoba ramah, aku mencoba sabar. Berpeluang besar supaya aku bisa mendapat teman. Karena lelaki ini kelihatannya tak begitu buruk.

Nah, sekarang ia malah berbalik. Hanya tujukan fokus padaku seorang. "Maksudku, kau darimana saja tadi?"

Darimana. Aku kabur, kan? Ah, dia tentu tidak mau tahu. Dia hanya basa-basi, atau sekedar ingin mengejekku setelah ini. "Nomorku pasti sudah terlewat, ya." Kekehanku tak begitu enak didengar. Kurasa ia bisa saja mual dengan cara pendekatanku ini. Sia-sia.

"Minggir, kita tukar posisi. Kau kan belum sama sekali, sebaiknya kau menempati tempatku." Ia terburu memindahkan tubuh mungilku—sedikit mendorong—hingga kini ia ada dibelakang punggungku sementara aku ada didepannya. "Nah, begini lebih baik."

Maka, aku berdeham sedetik guna mencairkan kecanggungan—aku yang canggung. "Apakah mereka hanya menatap sekejam itu padaku? Sepertinya padamu mereka biasa saja."

"Oh ya?" Jongin bersedekap. Ia pura-pura menelisik tatapan murid-murid lain, mungkin mengecek apakah benar seperti yang kuperkirakan. "Kurasa, ya. Memangnya ada apa denganmu, sih?"

Kedikan bahuku menjadi cangkupan semua jawaban. "Mana kutahu. Oh, kata Kang _Saem_ karena aku, kau, dan dia adalah warga Korea."

" _Geez._ Tidak ada hubungannya."

Aku menengadah demi melihat ekspresi itu, meski kami berhadapan—tetap saja tingginya sulit kujangkau. "Tunggu. Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini? Biasanya kau hampir tidak pernah menyapaku." Benar. Aku melupakan satu fakta penting disini.

"Uhm, tapi sekarang aku sadar aku punya teman sebangsa."

Aneh. Siapa yang mengerti makna tersirat seperti itu? "Bicaramu sedang tidak waras, uh?"

"Hah. Sudahlah, ayo maju." Begitu aku membalik badan, aku bisa mendengar ejekannya. "Dasar kerdil."

"Kerdil?"

"E—eh. Tidak." Dia mengulum tawanya, sedikit-banyak membuatku kesal. Hei, tapi dia seolah teman baru bagiku?

Jongin berlagak seperti orang-tersesat-yang-buta-huruf. Ia bersedekap dengan layang netra lurus diatas kepalaku. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing—namun, sebagian diriku menyatakan bahwa Jongin bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Yah, menurut pendapatku, sih, dia cukup menyenangkan dan— _hell,_ aku baru mengetahuinya.

"Setelah Jackson," Mr. Phil—salah satu guru kami—menginterupsi dengan acungan sebelah tangan. Ia memanggilku.

"Hei, itu giliranmu." Aku bisa merasakan sekeras apa Jongin menyikut pinggangku. "Ya, jangan bengong."

Sebenarnya, aku hanya perlu maju dua langkah lagi maka Jongin akan berhenti meneriakiku. Tapi, masalahnya adalah—"Aku tidak bisa, maksudku,"

"Astaga, kau disini untuk belajar, kan? Kenapa malah bilang tidak bisa? Sana, sana." Seperti yang dilakukan Kang _Saem_ tadi, Jongin mendorong punggungku dengan dua tangannya. Tentu saja aku kelabakan dan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tetap pada posisiku. "Hei, ya. Apa-apaan, kau sedang dipelototi anak-anak sekelas tahu."

 _Crap._

Aku paling tidak suka ditatap tajam seperti ini. Benar kata Jongin, mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya. _Heck,_ kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi penyemangatku? Kenapa dia tahu-tahu peduli dan perhatian begini?

"Do Kyungsoo?" Mr. Phil mengulang kembali, kali ini dengan gelegaran keras. "Maju—atau nilaimu kosong."

Sialan. Kenapa semua orang disini seolah menghakimiku?

"Ya, ya. Aku maju, _Sir._ " Sebelum aku benar-benar sampai dihadapan Mr. Phil, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada seringaian Jongin. "Kau puas, uh?"

Sialan, dan kenapa hanya dalam beberapa menit aku bisa begitu tertarik dengan pesona Kim Jongin? Sialan lagi, kenapa harus dia sebagai yang pertama menegur sapa denganku? Kenapa pula aku mengingkannya menjadi temanku?

"Do Kyungsoo, berkonsentrasilah."

Sial kesekian kali. Pria gemuk ini selalu mengacaukan perandaianku.

" _Nde,_ aku akan mencobanya." Tarikan nafasku membuat beliau memaklumi. "Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya kapal ini terbalik."

Hening dan aku mendapat delikan.

Masa bodoh.

Kurasa, sebentar lagi aku bisa mengabaikan tatapan tajam dan olokan kejam dari teman-temanku yang lain.

Hanya karena aku menemukan pengganti—

—Kim Jongin?

-ooo-

Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka menyebutku—pencuri.

Setidaknya, aku tidak mau tahu alasannya dan darimana mereka mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu. Ya, rasanya malas saja berurusan dengan orang-orang yang menutup pikiran dan sudah jelas sedang membenciku. Omong kosong.

Memang selama dua tahun ini, barang-barang yang hilang itu—karenaku?

Langit-langit kamarku mendadak suram setelah aku menatapnya lekat. Rebahanku jadi tak nyaman karena hei, dua orang sedang membicarakanku diluar sana. Mereka seolah sengaja, agar aku benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Cih. Tak perlu mencuri dengar didekat pintu, suara mereka sangat-sangat keras hingga hampir memekakan telinga.

"Pantas saja kau tidak mau sekamar dengannya,"

"Ya karena semua barang-barangku mendadak hilang. Kau pikir siapa lagi pelakunya?"

"Tsk. Lebih baik cepat kau laporkan. Ini berbahaya, tahu."

Bahkan aku bisa membayangkan seperti apa gestur dan mimik keduanya—menggebu. Mungkin biasanya aku bisa diam, untuk sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Maka, aku beranjak dari ranjang dan segera memutar kenop pintu.

Ya, disana aku bisa melihat dua raut terkejut. Dylan dan Vollan.

"Uh, bukan maksud mengusir. Tapi, kalau kalian ingin membicarakanku, tolong jangan ganggu tidurku. Oh, kalau kalian memang sengaja membuatku sadar diri—baiklah, Dylan, mau kubantu memberesi kopermu untuk pindah ke kamar Vollan?"

Hah. Lega? Uh-uhm. Meski masih berkesan sopan, aku selalu ingin menonjok wajah mereka.

"Mm, itu—ah," Dylan tergelagap. Si rambut _Brunette_ tersebut asik menekuri ubin sedangkan rekannya—Vollan—terhanyut dalam sambutan 'hangat'ku barusan. "Syukurlah kalau kau mendengar kita dan sudah sadar diri."

Brengsek. Ini tentu tak bisa dibiarkan, kan?

"Biar kutanya, selama lima bulan ini—apa saja barangmu yang hilang, Dylan? Kenapa hanya aku yang kau tuduh? Begitu pula dengan Mickey, Julian, Mark, Alden—semua yang pernah sekamar denganku, kenapa hanya aku yang kalian tuduh?"

Kali ini aku benar-benar meluapkan kekesalan—yang telah terpendam sejak lima bulan lalu. Maksudku, aku bukan orang sembarangan yang tak diajari–ini milik siapa, itu milik siapa—mana mungkin aku mencuri barang-barang mereka?

"Oh, jadi menurutmu ini tuduhan tak berdasar? Tanpa bukti?" Vollan menimpali—sengit. "Nah, kalau begitu kami boleh memasang kamera di kamarmu?"

"Silahkan," Aku berujar mantap.

"Tunggu sampai Dylan mengurus kepindahannya ke kamarku. Kita bertukar—kau dengan Kim Jongin dan aku dengan Dylan. Supaya kau puas melihat hasilnya." Vollan mendengus remeh.

Kim Jongin? Tidak, tidak. Aku pasti salah deng—eh, yang benar saja?

"Ya, ya. Biar teman sebangsanya itu juga tahu tangan-tangan tak berpendidikkan ini mulai beraksi." Dylan merangkul Vollan, menunjukkan betapa telaknya mereka telah membodohiku. Sialan. "Terima kasih untuk satu bulannya, pencuri. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Mau kuperinci?"

Tanpa sadar, aku telah menganggukkan kepala hingga mereka puas menertawaiku.

"Jaket yang seminggu lalu kubeli di pelabuhan terkahir kita menepi—hilang. Jam tangan, topi, syal—astaga, semuanya dalam rentang waktu yang singkat, bodoh." Bisa kurasakan telunjuk Dylan mendorong bahuku—sedikit membuatku terhempas dan akhirnya menabrak dinding lorong. "Apa namanya kalau bukan pencuri?"

Bungkam. Sekarang, aku malah terpojok dan sudah disudutkan. "Kau tak mau mencarinya dulu? Kumohon, jangan tuduh aku—aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tidak? Tidak melakukan apapun? Sementara setiap orang yang sekamar denganmu mengeluhkan hal yang sama? Kami masih memiliki toleransi selama ini, tapi jangan harap untuk setelah ini. Kami akan mencari buktinya, dan bisa saja kami yang akan menghancurkanmu. Aku akan membuka apa yang kau sembunyikan, hei pencuri."

Bangsat. Kini aku tak punya balasan apa-apa lagi.

"Mungkin dia menyimpan barang-barang hasil curiannya itu di sebuah ruangan. Entah dek kapal, gudang, atau—"

"Hentikan."

"Ya, kau melakukannya, pencuri. Kau beraksi saat kami semua telah terlelap. Lalu dengan lihainya, kau memasukkan barang-barang itu ke karung dan—"

" _Hell, f*cking b*tch! Stop it!"_

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa meloloskan suaraku diantara cecaran Vollan. Mereka pun menghentikan bualan-bualan tak masuk di akal barusan, hingga tatapan nyalang dan nafas terengah dariku, membuat keduanya tak berkutik.

"Kau barusan mengumpat." Dylan seolah mengingatkanku.

"Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku lagi, jangan—jangan, kumohon. Biarkan aku hidup tenang."

"Tidak sebelum kau meminta maaf dan mengembalikan barang-barang kami." Dylan berujar sinis bercampur ketus, agak-agak membuatku hilang nyali sekarang. "Tunggu, sebentar lagi semuanya akan terkuak, hei bandit kecil."

Kemudian ia menoyor kepalaku hingga terlempar sedikit ke samping. Rasanya, aku begitu rendah disini. Rasanya mereka berhak menatapku sehina ini dan mereka berhak memperlakukanku sekeji ini.

"Malam nanti, kau sudah bisa tidur dengan teman sebangsamu—Kim Jongin." Tambahan Vollan lebih-lebih menohok batinku. Aku tidak mungkin sekamar dengannya, terlebih jika aku memang seperti yang mereka katakan—aku tidak tahu harus meletakkan wajahku dimana. "Kupikir, kalian sama saja. Hanya Jongin lebih-lebih baik daripada kau, bedebah."

Lidahku benar-benar kelu saat ini. Jika saja tadi aku bisa menginjak omongan mereka, kini aku tak punya kekuatan apapun. Seperti energy yang telah tersedot magnet Vollan dan Dylan, bahkan mungkin kesemua murid disini.

"Setelah kami tahu siapa dirimu juga pihak sekolah yang tahu bagaimana tabiat tak terpujimu itu, hah—" Jeda, Dylan sengaja membuatku berdebar dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "—sudah pasti kau akan dikeluarkan. Karena kau," Ia menuding, "..membuat malu semua orang."

Vollan kemudian menarik lengan Dylan, mengajaknya menjauh dari keadaan mirisku. "Ayo, kembali saja ke kamarku dan bilang pada Jongin kita bertukar kamar." Mereka telah selesai membuatku semakin jatuh dan terpuruk.

Hilang. Bayang keduanya sudah tak tampak lagi lewat netraku. Cih.

Biar kusambut Kim Jongin malam nanti dan kalau perlu kurapikan tempat tidurnya—agar ia terkesan dan membelaku? Entahlah. Aku hanya butuh sandaran sekarang. Setidaknya, biar dia tunjukkan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencuri. Setidaknya, biar dia buktikan pada mereka—aku benar-benar bukan seperti yang dituduhkan.

Aku bukan pencuri, kan? Selama ini aku tidak merasa seperti itu.

-ooo-

" _Lima menit lagi, kita akan berhenti di pelabuhan Port of New York. Jadi, siapkan uang kalian jika ingin membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari."_

Instruksi dari pengeras suara terdengar di sepanjang lorong. Kapal pesiar ini tidak mungkin berlayar sepanjang tahun, adakalanya kami membutuhkan dunia darat. Maka, kami selalu mampir sebentar ke pelabuhan-pelabuhan yang terlewat—toh, kita tidak pernah berlayar melintasi batas Negara, kecuali untuk ujian akhir—entah untuk membeli cinderamata, mengambil kiriman uang dari orangtua dan jalan-jalan.

Yah, penat perlu mendapat penyegaran. Aku benar-benar memerlukannya.

Tas selempang di bahuku ini hanya berisi roti isi, buku bacaan dan ponsel. Terserah mereka bilang ini kuno, tapi aku hanya butuh menikmati kesunyian seorang diri. Entah sekedar duduk di pantai atau bersimpuh diatas pohon. Aku menuruni kapal perlahan, tidak dengan canda-tawa seperti yang dilakukan teman-temanku—mereka turun beramai-ramai dan pergi bersama-sama. Sekali lagi kupertegas, aku seolah hidup sendiri di kapal sebesar dan laut seluas ini.

Ah, pohon rindang itu menarik atensiku. Aku bisa memanjat keatas sana, dengan begitu sebagian diriku akan tertutupi dedaunan musim panas. Tidak akan ada yang tahu secerdik apa Do Kyungsoo bersembunyi dari khalayak yang menekannya terus-menerus.

"Uh—indahnya." Gumamanku mungkin hanya bisa kudengar. Maka, aku tak butuh tanggapan dari orang lain. "Andaikan saj—"

"Jangan suka berkhayal atau kau tak bisa kembali kemari." Sialan. Siapa lagi oknum yang bisa menemukanku disini?

"Jongin?" Karena begitu aku melihat kebawah, yang tampak adalah cengirannya. "Hei, bahkan aku belum berandai-andai tentang apapun."

Percuma aku menunggu balasannya, karena ia sedang sibuk mencari tumpuan panjat agar ia sampai tepat disebelahku. Kami sama-sama duduk sekaligus bersandar dibatang pohon sekarang. Aku meliriknya sekilas, tidak lamat-lamat karena aku takut ia mengira—aku sedang, tsk, lupakan. Aku tidak secepat ini jatuh cin—uhuk—ta.

"Membaca buku? Sementara yang lain asik memotret hal menarik? Kau membosankan, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin tak perlu persetujuan saat tangannya asal mengambil buku ditanganku. Lalu, tertawa saat membaca judulnya, hei, dia baru saja mengejek kesukaan orang lain. " _How exactly make you be a normal people?_ Ya, ya, kuakui seleramu gila juga."

"Selama ini aku memang tidak normal, kan?" Aku merebut kembali bacaanku untuk kemudian kupeluk rapat didada. Jongin tidak memprotes apapun saat kakiku menyilang diatas pahanya, karena sungguh ia menghabiskan tempatku. "Lihat, selama kita mengunjungi pelabuhan, kau pasti tidak pernah menikmati pemandangan secantik ini, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar." Jongin akhirnya berhenti menatapku secara intens. Kini ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada birunya langit dan birunya laut yang saling berpadu. "Siapa bilang kau tidak normal?"

"Aku merasakan ada banyak orang tidak menyukaiku, Jongin. Kau kemana saja, uh?"

Jongin berdeham, "Yah, sejak lima bulan ini, kan—kita baru bicara seintim sekarang. Maksudku, aku tidak benar-benar tahu seperti apa dirimu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan sok kenal. Aku tidak butuh rasa prihatinmu. Aku tahu pikiranmu sama—"

"Sssh, kau ini kenapa, sih? Aku kan hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang lahir di tanah yang sama denganku." Jongin memungkiri, ia mendelik tak suka. "Kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang kau alami, begitu juga denganku."

"Tsk. Kenapa tidak melakukannya sejak lima bulan lalu?"

" _Eoh?_ Kau tempramen sekali." Jeda, Jongin menghela nafas. "Itu karena setiap kali aku mendekat, kau malah terbirit lari menjauhiku." _Heck,_ kenapa suasana diantara kami mendadak sehangat ini? Apapun itu—aku cukup senang.

"Tsk. Itu juga karena setiap orang yang mendekat padaku, pasti mau berbicara hal tak beres."

"Lalu, kau pikir aku begitu?" Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Menggelikan. Ayo, turun. Cari makanan. Jangan jadi manusia hutan, kerdil." Ia sudah menggamit jemariku, hendak menarik pula porsi mungil tubuhku agar mengikutinya. Tapi, aku menolak.

"Aku senang ada disini. Jangan menyuruhku pergi, hei pendatang-baru-yang-selalu-merusak-acara-orang." Setidaknya, julukan panjang tadi tidak bisa membalas 'kerdil' yang diucapkan mulut kurang ajarnya. "Pergilah."

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya, mendadak tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata sikap anti-sosialmu lucu juga." Sialan. Kenapa ia berulang kali mengataiku?

"Karena aku tidak mau bertemu mereka dan mendengar peghinaan itu lagi."

Jongin teralihkan sepenuhnya sekarang. Dari semula tertawa keras, perlahan memudar dan memelan. Ia meneliti garis wajahku, sedang aku tak begitu peduli. "Maksudmu? Mereka mengatakan hal menyakitkan lebih dari kerdil?" _Hell,_ kurasa Kim Jongin butuh reparasi otak sekaligus mulutnya.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Mereka bilang—aku pencuri."

Kini aku bisa merasakan raut Jongin berubah sangat serius. "Pencuri?" Ulangannya itu kusambut anggukan sekali. "Masa si kerdil ini mencuri?"

"Niatmu apa, sih?" Karena semakin dibiarkan, Jongin semakin gencar meledekku. Tapi, lagi-lagi tanggapannya hanya tawa, tawa yang tak pernah ada ujung andai saja aku tak memukul lengannya.

"Kau butuh suasana yang berbeda, Kyungsoo. Masa setiap kita mampir di pelabuhan, kau selalu duduk diatas pohon? Ayo, cari kaffein. Kopi itu—"

Aku mengeleng tegas lagi, "Kubilang aku butuh waktu sendiri. Aku tidak butuh seseorang yang mau mendengar ceritaku dan lagi, aku sedang tidak ingin cerita apapun."

"Cih. Dasar keras kepala." Dia melengos, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang traktir? Sesekali kau perlu menikmati hidupmu, tahu. Bersantailah."

Santai, katanya? Oh, jika saja label pencuri itu tak melekat padaku. Uhm, bicara tentang mereka—teman-temanku—apa Jongin sudah tahu bahwa ia akan sekamar denganku? Tidak, tidak, ah bagaimana aku memulainya?

"Jongin?"

"Hm?" Sialan. Kenapa aku jadi terpesona saat anak-anak rambutnya tertiup semilir angin? Kenapa aku jadi terhipnotis saat melihat matanya memejam khidmat? Sedemikian rupa, ciptaan Tuhan yang ini—aku baru mengakui kesempurnaannya. "Ada apa? Kau memanggilku tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Benar-benar sedang korslet." Sayang saja, omongannya tak bisa dikendalikan.

"I—Itu, apakah Vollan mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Ia kemudian memasang ekspresi-tak-tahu-apa-apa. Aku bisa menyimpulkan sekarang, Jongin tidak tahu mengenai kepindahan kamar dan baik Dylan maupun Vollan masih sama-sama bungkam.

"Vollan? Anak itu belum menemuiku sejak aku membuka mata pagi tadi." Aku hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. "Ayo, cari kopi. Turun darisini, kerdil."

Untuk kali ini, aku tidak menolak ajakannya. Aku butuh tempat yang cocok untuk membicarakan hal serius sebentar lagi. "Baiklah. Sesuai janjimu, kau yang traktir."

"Aku tidak berjanji, tadi kan aku menawari." Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah melompat terjun kebawah, lalu dongakan kepalanya memintaku agar bergerak cepat. "Tapi, sebagai tanda perkenalan kita—aku yang traktir. Lain kali, kau harus membalasnya, ya."

Dasar. Aku tidak mungkin melompat terjun seperti Jongin—karena toh, aku tetap sayang nyawa—pohon ini lumayan tinggi. Dasar si Jongin itu saja yang kekanakan. Ia pikir ini seluncuran?

"Payah, menunggumu turun lama sekali." Itu sambutan yang kudapat tepat setelah kakiku memijak pasir pantai. Aku hanya memicing tanpa mau repot untuk membalas. "Ayo, jangan lelet lagi."

Aku mengekor dibelakang punggung tegapnya, lama-lama merasa jengah. "Ya, maumu apa, sih? Setiap kalimatmu selalu menyindir-mengatai-mengejekku?" Ia berbalik, lalu dua tangannya tersembunyi didalam saku celana seragam. Sialan. Jika terlalu lama melihatnya sekeren ini—aku bisa mati berdiri.

"Karena menggodamu ternyata menyenangkan. Kau terlalu menggemaskan, Kyung." Cih, menggemaskan. Kata menjijikkan dari kamus mana itu, hm? "Baiklah. Bilang saja kau ingin jalan berdampingan denganku."

Kadang level kepercayaan diri Kim Jongin tidak terlihat batasnya.

-ooo-

Aku melirik kamera yang sengaja dipasang disudut kamar itu. Tentu saja Jongin tidak tahu. Aku setuju saja dengan ulah Dylan dan Vollan, akan aku tunjukkan tuduhan mereka adalah salah besar. Kini aku duduk di ranjangku, memutar lagi beberapa keping memori saat aku dan Jongin benar-benar menikmati hidup.

Kami berada di sebuah kafe. Jongin memilih tempat di teras—katanya agar bisa melihat pemandangan—dan aku memilih dua cangkir _Americano_ sebagai pembasah tenggorokan kami. Duduk berhadapan, aku menurutinya untuk bersikap santai. Aku ingat bagaimana ekspresi terkejutnya saat aku bilang Vollan dan Dylan ingin pindah kamar, maka aku juga turut menceritakan apa kronologisnya.

Bagaimana mereka menyebutku pencuri?

" _What the hell—_ pantas saja Vollan seperti menghindariku. Ternyata dia dan Dylan sedang bersekongkol." Jongin menyeruput sedikit kopinya, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri. "Tapi, tenang saja. Aku yakin saudara setanah kelahiranku ini, tidak—oh, bukan seorang pencuri."

Tunjukkan tangannya itu membuatku terkekeh—benar-benar menghayati ucapannya.

"Kau bisa pastikan itu, Kim Jongin." Aku menerawang barisan awan diatas kepala Jongin, indah sekali. Pancaran terik matahari juga membuat si _tan_ itu terlihat bermandikan cahaya. Astaga, ia bagai patung Yuna—ni. Tunggu, tidak sepantasnya aku berkhayal sejauh ini. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Kau tidak keberatan tiba-tiba disatukan denganku?"

"Dengan begitu, aku bisa membunuh rasa penasaranku."

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut, aku sudah mengatupkannya kembali. Itu semua karena Jongin tengah melambai pada sekawanan Marvin—temanku yang lain—dan mereka balas menyapanya. Tidak denganku.

"Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kurasa orang-orang sekapal membenciku. Aku bisa lihat tatapan bertanya mereka saat kau disini bersamaku."

"Uhm, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, kan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Lupakan."

"Ya, jangan _badmood_ begitu. Kau marah pada kondisi, Kyungsoo, cobalah bersikap terbuka."

Aku mendengus, "Oh. Kau pikir begitu jika menjadi diriku? Dikucilkan, di cap sebagai pencuri?" Sambaran cepat tadi agaknya telah menyentak Jongin. Ia seperti merutuki kesalahannya berbicara. "Silahkan, silahkan—jadi Do Kyungsoo sehari saja. Akan kutunjukkan rasanya ditatap tajam setiap hari, rasanya dihujat habis-habisan setiap jam—tertarik?"

Hening. Kami melalui satuan tiga detik dalam keterdiaman.

" _Okay._ Maafkan kelancanganku tadi. Aku—aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka bisa menyebutmu pencuri. Yah, meski aku telah mendengar gossip ini lima bulan suntuk. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu—menjadi dirimu."

Jongin memulai kembali dengan perasaan campur aduk, karena gelagatnya menyatakan begitu.

Aku mengingat lagi bagaimana kecenderungan suasana kami setelah percikan tadi, seketika tawaku meledak saat rupa Jongin membayang dipikiran. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bahkan ia terus menempel padaku saat kami memulai kembali perjalanan.

 **Cklek.**

Ah. Itu dia subjek yang kubicarakan seorang diri tadi. "Air di kapal ini selalu membuatku heran. Kadang bisa sangat hangat, kadang pula bisa sangat dingin. Tsk." Ia mendumel sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Gila. Ini gila. Ia sedang telanjang dada dan entah kenapa, dimataku nampak begitu—erotis? Uh, buang jauh-jauh, Kyungsoo. "Ya, kau tidak mandi?"

Aku diam. Benar-benar kesulitan memilih kata.

"Oh kau masih marah, ya?"

"E—eh, tidak, kok." Kini Jongin duduk di ranjang seberang, ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Maaf, kamar ini sepertinya tidak senyaman kamarmu dulu."

"Bukan masalah, yang terpenting kita tak perlu merasa asing lagi."

Definisi asing yang diutarakan Jongin, mungkin saja berarti lingkungan kami ditengah kaum barat. Atau—tentang dia dan aku? Ia tidak ingin merasa asing denganku? Cih, pikiran busuk macam apa, hm? Lanturanku benar-benar tidak waras.

"Kyungsoo? Astaga, kau sering sekali melamun."

Edaran mataku tertuju pada kamera diatas pintu sana—kecil. Aku takut, hanya takut jika rekaman malam nanti malah membuktikan kebenaran. Bagaimana jika ya, bagaimana jika aku memang mencuri tanpa sadar? Bagaimana jika apa yang mereka tuduhkan itu benar adanya? Mau kuletakkan dimana imajiku didepan Jongin? Tidak. Aku lebih-lebih takut, jika Jongin menjauhiku.

"Kyungsoo? Ya, ya. Kau kenapa, sih? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Banyak. Sayang, aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir—meski selebihnya aku tidak tahu dia akan begitu atau tidak. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, sedikit tanda bahwa aku merasa gugup. Perlahan, Jongin memakai kaus tipisnya, dan sial—aku tetap mengamati sekaligus memperhatikan tiap detailnya.

"Jong—in, apa kau butuh selimut?"

"Mungkin, tapi hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Aku segera mengehentikan langkah saat menuju lemari, kemudian berbalik menghadapnya.

"Pertanyaan mana yang belum kujawab?"

Jongin mengesah, "Kau tidak mandi? Bau tubuhmu itu menguar tajam, tahu." Sialan. Kukira bakal pertanyaan yang bisa menimbulkan pertanyaan lain. Seperti—dia yang akan menjejaliku interogasi tentang 'pencurian' barang-barang teman-teman lain?

"Kau bilang airnya dingin, aku takut rematik." Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu begitu menyimak tutur alasanku. "Lagipula, biar kita menyalakan pemanas air—yang keluar tetap air dingin, kan?"

Ia mengangguk, lalu menangkap lemparan selimut tebal dariku. " _Thanks._ Kurasa kau _roommate_ yang cukup peduli dibanding Vollan." _Shit._ Aku enggan tersipu saat ini.

"Ini aroma _mint?_ Uh, baunya menusuk-nusuk hidung, Jongin. Lainkali ganti saja dengan aroma _lavender._ Cih," Bohong besar kalau aku tidak suka wangi dan harum yang Jongin pakai saat ini. Tsk. Benar-benar membuatku linglung dan berapa tahun lagi aku sekamar dengannya?

"Dasar norak. Kau saja yang tidak tahu aroma ini adalah _trendsetter_ lelaki tampan." Dia berbangga diri dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. "Memang—" Jongin mengendus, "Kau pakai aroma apa? _Lavender_ seperti katamu tadi?"

Sialan. Dia mengejekku secara tersirat. "Memangnya aku obat nyamuk, uh? Kau pasti juga tidak tahu apa itu aroma Patchouli." Aku berpura-pura geram dan menatapnya sengit, yang ada dia malah terbahak geli.

"Patcho—apa? Tsk. Tidak terkenal. Tidak segar. Baunya seperti gadis centil. Euwh—" Cih, dasar. "Lebih baik _Mint,_ lebih— _sexy."_ Oh, _God._ Cara Jongin memberi kesan sensual itu agak membuatku mual—ia menjilat bibirnya dengan eungh—ah, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Sialan, sudah sana. Lebih baik kau tidur, dan ingat, jangan mendengkur."

Seduktif. Dasar. Mesum. Aku masih bisa mengingat aksinya barusan, ia menjilat bibir dan kerlingan mata itu—astaga, menggodaku sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan." Jongin lalu berbaring di ranjangnya, menaikkan selimut sebatas dada, dan memejam. "Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Kyung, kita bertemu lagi besok pagi."

 _Shit._ Tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku mengumpat hari ini, lebih tepatnya saat sosok Jongin berkeliaran disekitarku. Sialan, aku mengaguminya? Aku memujinya lewat rutukan? Tsk, ini gila, ini tidak waras.

Selamat tidur? Uh, dan kamera itu merekam percakapan kami.

Maka, aku hanya akan membalasnya selirih bisikan, "Selamat malam, Kim Jongin."

-ooo-

Jongin masih terlelap. Ini subuh dan ia sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Aku masih memandanginya—memandangi caranya mencecap lidah, geliatan tubuh dan kerjapan-kerjapan kecil. Astaga, dia pahatan terindah yang mataku tatap saat ini.

Namun, lagi-lagi efek membuncah tadi harus tergantikan debaran kacau ketika aku melirik kamera dipojok ruangan. Lampu merahnya menyala, pertanda bahwa _digital_ itu masih merekam. Sialan, kenapa aku seolah tahanan?

"Eungh—" Jongin bergerak. "Uhm, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku hanya tersenyum samar sedang ia mulai mendudukkan diri. "Ya. Sepuluh menit yang lalu mungkin. Ah, bagaimana tidurmu?" Dia tampak kepayahan mengumpulkan nyawanya. Malah, berulangkali menguap.

"Lumayan," Jongin melipat asal selimutnya. "Mau sarapan atau mandi dulu?"

Seringaiku malah ditertawakan olehnya, "Kau pikir kita sedang menginap di hotel, hm? Lagipula, tidak ada pilihan." Aku beranjak, kemudian menyampirkan handuk dibahu. Bersiap pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tapi, kulihat Jongin sedang sibuk dengan lacinya. Ia mengubek isi, berikut mengeluarkan semua perlengkapan tak penting didalam sana. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jongin, apa yang kau cari?" Dia tidak menimpali. Kepalanya masih asik menunduk dan kini bertopang lutut. "Jongin? Hei, kau—"

"Kau tahu dimana liontin yang semalam kusimpan di laci ini?"

Aku terkesiap.

-ooo-

" _Kyung, mendadak aku tidak bisa tidur." Ternyata Jongin tidak benar-benar memunggungiku. Ia belum benar-benar menyelami alam mimpi. Ia belum benar-benar—tunggu, apa dia mendengar ucapan selamat malamku? Geez. "Kau mau mendengarku bercerita?"_

" _Boleh. Aku juga belum mengantuk." Jongin terbangun dari rebahannya, ia bersandar pada dinding. "Uh, mau kau ceritakan benda apa yang ada di lehermu?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum penuh arti, ia merabai kilauan itu pelan-pelan. "Ini liontin. Dulunya milik Ibuku, setelah beliau meninggal—ini menjadi milikku."_

" _Oh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kejadiannya sudah sangat lama." Jongin kembali tersenyum. Sungguh, jika ia sering-sering begini dan aku akan mendapat asupannya berapa kali sehari—aku bisa pingsan jutaan kali, kan?_

" _Lalu, apa liontin itu kau pakai sepanjang hari?"_

 _Aku menegakkan tubuh sekarang, menyamai posisi Jongin. Hanya saja kami duduk di ranjang yang saling berseberangan. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu kalau kamar kita segelap ini. Aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana reaksimu." Dia berkelakar._

" _Itu bukan masalah penting, bodoh. Cepat ceritakan," Aku semakin penasaran sekarang. Pasalnya, hubungan Jongin dan ibunya terlihat begitu harmonis—selayaknya ibu dan anak. Yah, meski beliau sudah tiada, tapi aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang Jongin masih membekas. "Aku juga ingin punya barang kesayangan yang diberikan Ayah atau Ibuku."_

 _Aku membekap mulutku sendiri, merasa kelewatan karena telah berkeluh kesah. Tapi Jongin terlihat tidak keberatan, ia malah menunjukkan rasa simpatik yang mendalam, ah, aku tidak begitu yakin. "Baiklah. Kumulai dari awal aku mendapat liontin ini."_

" _Uhm, biar kutebak—kau pasti anak kesayangan ibumu diantara saudara-saudaramu yang lain?"_

" _Aku anak tunggal, Kyungsoo." Aku mengangguk paham, memintanya meneruskan. "Jadi, ibuku adalah alasan mengapa aku ingin menjadi Nahkoda, mengarungi lautan dengan kapal pesiar. Ah—itu impian ibuku sekaligus mautnya."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

 _Jongin berdecak, "Kalau belum selesai, jangan dipotong, kerdil." Oh, kau baru saja membuat satu-satunya temanmu kesal, Kyungsoo. Maka, aku benar-benar mengunci rapat mulutku sekarang. "Ya, karena Ibuku menyukai laut dan ia meninggal karena tenggelam."_

 _Apa? Setragis itu? "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu kemba—"_

" _Aku bilang jangan memotongnya,"_

" _Aku hanya menyampaikan belasungkawaku, tahu."_

 _Sungutanku barusan memang bukan pada waktu yang tepat. "Akan aku lanjutkan," Ia menarik nafas. "Liontin ini menjadi benda kesayanganku—lebih dari apapun aku akan membelanya—karena ia hadir sebagai pengganti ibuku, seperti dia."_

" _Sudah jelas kau tidak ingin kehilangannya,"_

" _Karena liontin itu adalah ibuku. Jadi, ya. Aku memakainya sepanjang hari."_

 _Ya, liontin itu adalah ibu Jongin dan sudah pasti barang itu amat sangat berharga baginya. Melebihi apapun, Jongin siap membela demi liontin itu. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa miris dan ironi yang bercampur kala suara serak Jongin memadu getar tadi._

 _Oh. Tapi, aku suka desain liontin itu. Elegan. Menarik. Mewah. Benar-benar merasukiku._

 _-ooo-_

Dua kali lipat. Cemas dan kalut yang menonjok dadaku habis-habisan. Saat ini, Jongin sedang melihat hasil rekaman kamera yang dipasang Vollan dan Dylan semalam. Aku tidak ikut melihatnya, melainkan hanya berdiri disamping mereka—Jongin, Vollan dan Dylan yang asik merubung benda itu.

Ya, mencari-cari dimana letak kesalahanku.

Keringat dingin tidak lagi normal, aku bercucuran dan basah. Nafasku tak teratur dan kepalaku pening bukan main. Aku bukan pelakunya, aku tidak mau dituduh. Tidak, tidak, sebelum Jongin melayangkan tatapan menusuk itu—tepat mengarah pada irisku. Bisa kulihat Vollan dan Dylan sama-sama terkikik, dan bersorak gembira.

Sialan. Disini pasti ada permainan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Jongin berdesis dan sungguh, demi apapun aku merasa ciut nyali. Aku benar-benar takut menghadapinya yang berbeda seribu derajat ini. Jongin menyeramkan, Jongin mengerikan. Aku beringsut mundur, sementara ia terus maju dan mengunci pergerakanku agar menatap dinding. "Kuulang, mengapa kau melakukannya, Do Kyungsoo? Kukira kau teman yang baik. Selama ini aku kasihan padamu, ternyata omongan mereka terbukti benar."

Melakukan. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Jong, a—aku berani bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun semalam. Aku tertidur, sama sepertimu, aku—aku, liontinmu, aku ben—"

"Jangan berkilah, pencuri. Kami sudah bilang bahwa kami siap membuka tabirmu, kan? Ini dia jawabannya. Sekarang, adalah saatnya mencari dimana kau simpan seluruh barang curianmu." Dylan bersedekap dengan seringai teracung. "Jongin kau tipu habis-habisan, bahkan dia teman satu kebangsaanmu, bahkan dia yang menganggapmu teman. Dasar."

"Jongin, ka—kau, ini pasti salah paham. Liontinmu pasti masih disini, aku yak—"

 **Brak!**

Aku memejam tatkala gebrakan tangan Jongin disamping kepalaku mulai berdampak buruk. Oke, dia marah, dia murka, dan tidak main-main.

"Kau dengar sendiri semalam aku menceritakan liontin itu, kau seolah-olah begitu tahu apa yang kurasakan. Nyata, sangat nyata bahwa kau yang memastikan aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Lalu, sekarang, kau yang mencuri liontin itu? Kau bahkan tahu seberharga ap—"

"Aku tahu, Jongin, aku tahu. Tapi, aku—demi Tuhan, aku tidak merasa pernah memegang liontinmu, bahkan mencurinya seperti ini. Mereka, mereka—memiliki niat buruk, Jong, percayalah."

"Oh ya? Menurutmu begitu?" Vollan merasa tidak terima, lalu siapa yang lebih tidak terima disalahkan dan diberundung tuduhan seperti ini? "Tunggu sampai kau lihat sendiri hasil rekamannya." Ia menyodorkan kamera ditangannya agar berpindah ke dadaku, aku menangkapnya dengan reflek baik. Meski jengkel dan dongkol masih menguasai batinku. Sialan. Aku benci situasi ini. "Perhatikan baik-baik kelakuan yang kau sangkal tadi, Kyungsoo."

Baiklah. Siapa takut? Pihak benar selalu menang, kan? Tadinya aku begitu yakin, yakin sekali jika aku bukan pencuri. Namun, mata bulatku membelalak sesegera mungkin, membola sempurna, dan tenggorokanku tercekat, aku kehilangan suplai udara seketika itu.

Tepat saat kulihat diriku sendiri terbangun dan membuka laci Jongin. Di menit duapuluh dan jam satu dini hari.

Aku bersirobok tatap dengan Jongin. Benar jika dia menghakimiku, benar jika dia mendukung tuduhan teman-teman lain.

Ternyata—

Aku pelakunya—pelaku dan dalang dari barang-barang yang hilang selama ini? Aku telah memungkiri semuanya, dan kini harus merasa sangat malu?

Tapi, asal kau tahu—aku melakukannya tanpa sadar.

-ooo-

 _Liontin Jongin ada ditanganku. Aku menggenggamnya erat-erat, karena aku tahu Jongin telah pulas. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, melangkah perlahan melewati lorong, kemudian menuruni tangga dan sampai di dek kapal._

 _Disana aku menyimpan mereka—barang berharga milik teman-temanku—barang-barang yang kusukai secara perasaan—dan aku menyimpannya disini. Aku meletakkan liontin itu dengan hati-hati didalam karung yang semula kusembunyikan di sebuah ruangan terbengkalai._

 _Namun, terkadang aku tak ingat, milik siapa saja barang ini dan mengapa barang itu ada padaku? Aku tak begitu yakin._

 _Aku enggan bergelut dengan pekatnya malam dan berlama-lama disini pasti mencurigakan. Nantinya, beberapa jam lagi, aku juga tidak ingat kejadian ini. Saat kaki-kaki beralaskan sandal bulu ini naik ke atas, aku bisa melihat bayangan tak asing disana._

 _Dibalik pilar. Seseorang mengintaiku._

 _Aku tahu dia adalah—Kang Saem._

 _-ooo-_

 _Kleptomaniac_.

Astaga, aku mengidap penyakit jiwa semenjijikkan dan sememalukan itu?

Aku tahu segala garis besar dan keterusterangan dari Kang Saem menjawab tanyaku. Ia dan keluargaku tahu aku begini. Bahkan, keluargaku sendiri yang meminta pihak sekolah merahasiakan sekaligus memaklumi, salahnya adalah mereka tidak mengatakan ini pada teman-temanku.

Orangtuaku—membuatku begini tersiksa karena dimusuhi orang-orang sekapal? Cih,

Tidak heran Kang Saem selalu mengawasiku.

Namun, berdasar giringan Jongin, Dylan, dan Vollan, aku merasa seperti terdakwa disini. Kenapa mereka tak memberi pengertian pada teman-temanku? Setidaknya, barang-barang itu aman padaku karena pihak sekolah melindungiku—sebagai pengidap _Kleptomaniac_.

Ini gila. Aku tidak mau percaya, dan hei, bagaimana dengan Jongin?

"Kyungsoo," Kang Saem memanggilku, kami duduk berhadapan dan tiga pemergok tadi berdiri dibelakangku. "Maafkan kami, ini permintaan orangtuamu."

"Dan membuatku merasa buruk sepanjang lima bulan? Dan membuatku bak penjahat yang selalu mendapat hujatan, hinaan dan tamparan telak? Aku berkilah aku tidak melakukannya, dan bukti itu seolah menghantam ulu hatiku, Saem."

"Kyungsoo," Kang Saem melirik kearah Jongin, Dylan dan Vollan, ia mengangguk. "Teman-temanmu sudah memaafkan dan memakluminya, kan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Hanya—mengapa tak kau katakan? Mengapa keluargaku gemar membuatku begini tersiksa?"

 **Brak!**

Oh. Bukan aku yang membanting pintu itu, aku tidak kemana-mana. Tapi, Jongin melarikan diri, ia pergi dari ruangan ini dan entah menuju kemana.

Semakin membuatku merasa bersalah—dan tidak tahu kepada siapa aku bisa melampiaskannya.

Tidak ada sandaran. Jongin membenciku.

Dasar _Kleptomaniac_ terkutuk.

-ooo-

Hubungan baik yang kubina dengan Jongin hancur. Luluh-lantak. Berkat si _Kleptomaniac_ yang kini bersarang padaku. Cih, memangnya aku sadar telah mencuri? Ini penyakit, Ya Tuhan. Lalu, mengapa orangtuaku tidak mau mengajakku berobat dan menyembuhkanku?

Ah, klise. Kang Saem bilang, mereka ingin aku terlatih di dunia luar, mereka ingin penyakit ini hilang dengan sendirinya tanpa terapi. _Heck,_ pikiran tolol macam apa itu? Aku tidak suka dibenci semua orang, rasanya—menyedihkan.

Apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah Jongin.

Dua hari ini, ia menghindariku setiap kami bertemu. Ia membatasi lantai kamar kami, agar aku tak melewati areanya. Tidak ada kamera lagi, tidak ada yang merekam lagi. Tapi rasanya menyakitkan melihat Jongin mengabaikan dan mengacuhkanku.

Terasa sangat jauh—dan asing, seperti katanya. Aku malas mengingat tawa dan canda kami yang singkat itu, tapi entah bagaimana _roll-_ nya berputar intens demi mengingatkanku. Ia akan tiba di kamar sangat larut lalu lanjut tidur. Kami disini tanpa obrolan.

Aku merindukannya, aku merindukan interaksi kami malam itu.

Kejadian pencurian itu satu-persatu menguak sangat banyak. Teman-teman yang kehilangan barang segera mengecek ke dek kapal dan menemukan apa yang hilang disana. Karena ulah Do Kyungsoo. Aku senang, barang-barang itu telah kembali ke tangan pemiliknya.

Hanya, kenapa pihak sekolah atau orangtuaku—tidak sekalian mengisolasiku?

Biarlah. Aku bisa menyendiri disini. Sepersekian detiknya, aku terpikir untuk duduk di pagar pembatas. Laut lepas yang bernuansa kelam selalu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Disini, terasa nyaman. Duduk disini, aku bisa mengayunkan kaki seolah dibawah sana hanya kolam renang.

"Apa Jongin sebenci itu padaku?"

Rentangan tanganku mulai goyah akibat angin kencang. Sisian wajahku mendingin dan anak-anak rambutku seolah diterbangkan. Ini sensasi terbaik, aku bisa meloloskan semuanya sekarang juga.

"Aaaaa~ Kenapa kejadian buruk selalu menimpaku, hm?"

Maksudku, itu ditujukan untuk penyakit jiwa yang sialnya, baru kuketahui sekarang. _This fu*king Kleptomaniac._ Dengan begini, aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lamunan. Tidak ada Jongin, berarti tidak ada teman mengobrol. Biar kata Kang Saem mereka sudah memaklumi, aku tetap merasakan adanya aura mendiskriminasi di tiap tempat yang kukunjungi.

Aku bisa mengingat sepotong demi sepotong kesendirianku dua hari ini, yang kulalui tanpa Jongin, yang membuatku masih tak habis pikir dan betapa terkejut—aku memiliki kelainan semenggelikan ini.

-ooo-

 _Seusai pertemuan beberapa pasang mata di ruangan Kang Saem tadi, aku berniat menyusul Jongin. Lelaki tan itu memang tak kuketahui kemana tujuannya, tapi aku tahu satu hal. Ia suka menyendiri di bawah layar. Ia bilang, kibaran kain besar itu bagai mesin penghangat—kadang aku tidak tahu jalan pikirannya gemar sekali melanglang-buana._

 _Aku menemukannya. Ia duduk bersimpuh dengan mata terkatup. Dua lutut itu ia tekuk menuju dada sedang dua tangannya saling mengait. Dia masih belum menyadari keberadaanku, sementara mataku mengintipnya dari sisi kanan._

" _Jongin, itu hanya penyakit, lagipula liontin itu sudah ditanganmu lagi." Ia mulai bermonolog. Suaranya kencang, suaranya keras. "Tidak," Jongin menggeleng, "Dia tetap menyentuh barang berhargaku."_

 _Jongin belum memaafkanku. Jongin masih membenciku. Kalau dia sendiri tidak menyangka aku sebagai pencuri—bagaimana aku? Aku, lebih-lebih tidak habis pikir. Ya, kau benar, Jongin. Itu hanya penyakit._

" _Jongin, Kyungsoo—terlihat baik." Ia meyakinkan dirinya. "Tidak," Kesekian kali, ia menggeleng. "Dia telah bertindak kurang ajar."_

 _Aku mencelos, terasa sesak begitu Jongin mengucapnya penuh amarah. Dia tidak akan semudah itu memaafkanku dan mengurangi kadar kebenciannya._

" _Jongin," Ini suara lirihku. Bukan milik Jongin. Reaksinya cukup menakutkan bagiku, ia terburu menoleh dan mengintimidasiku yang berdiri disebelahnya._

" _Kenapa kau kemari?"_

" _Kenapa kau kabur dari—"_

" _Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah, pencuri." Semula kepalaku terdongak, kini lambat-laun menunduk dalam-dalam. Jongin bilang aku pencuri? "Aku butuh waktu sendiri,"_

" _Maaf," Aku maju selangkah, tapi ia menyetop. "Berhenti disana, jangan mendekat."_

 _Bahkan ia tidak mau menatap mataku, ia tak mau disentuh, ia tak mau—astaga, ini menyakitkan._

" _Kau tahu ini penyakit, Jongin, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku berlaku seperti tanpa sadar. Biar aku hanya sekedar menyukai, tetapi di lain waktu keinginan dalam diriku malah mengambilnya. Itu—" Penjelasanku terpotong ketika Jongin berdiri dari simpuhannya. Hendak pergi darisini dan sengaja tak memedulikanku. "Jongin, Jongin, kumohon dengarkan ak—"_

 _Satu tangannya terangkat, tubuh itu berbalik memunggungiku. "Aku butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan diriku. Kau tahu liontin itu seperti ibuku, dan apa yang kau lakukan adalah—sama saja dengan menculik ibuku."Aku tergagap mendadak, deru nafasku memanas._

 _Demi Tuhan, itu hanya liontin peninggalan ibunya, dan sekarang sudah kembali pada Jongin. Lalu, ah, mungkin hanya karena aku tidak tahu seberapa besar sayang Jongin untuk ibunya, begitu pula arti dan makna liontin itu. Kau tidak tahu, Kyungsoo._

" _Baiklah." Aku membuang nafas tak serantan. "Terima kasih atas waktumu, dan sampai jumpa, Kim Jongin."_

 _Sampai jumpa—seperti kami akan dipertemukan di waktu yang lama saja._

 _-ooo-_

Netraku bisa menangkap laut dibawah kakiku—yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan dan seakan siap menerkamku dengan rangkulan beku. Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana jika aku tenggelam didasar sana, terlupakan. Tapi, setidaknya, aku bisa meninggalkan kilasan memori pahit serta beberapa keping waktuku bersama Jongin.

Ah, mengingat pembicaraan tak mulus kami, aku melabelinya sebagai hal terakhir yang kuinginkan untuk terulang. Biar sikap Jongin sedingin itu, tapi aku ingin melihat dirinya lagi.

Tidak bisa, Kyungsoo.

" _If I can, I'll do_."

Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan melakukannya.

Hembusan kencang angin sore yang menangkap bisikan tadi. Camar-camar terbang setinggi layar kapal, berlomba membalap siapa yang sampai ke rumah tercepat. Kadang, aku ingin seperti mereka, bebas. Apa jika aku melompat dan terjun ke bawah sana—semuanya bisa membaik? Tidak, aku tidak mau konyol.

Namun, hari ini aku merasa lengang. Bagaimana rasanya jika mereka kehilangan aku? Tidak menemukan aku dimanapun? Kurasa, itu tak berpengaruh banyak.

" _Then, if I do this_ , apa mereka ak—"

 **Byuurr**!

"Aaaaa~!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Aaaaa~! Tol—tolong—hh!"

Ya, dan tahu-tahu saja aku tercebur. Bukan karena kecerobohanku, aku hanya ingin merasakan pelukan air laut. Tsk, dan aku bisa melihat Jongin berdiri diambang kapal. Diatas sana, panik. Jadi, sejak tadi ia memperhatikanku?

Dua tanganku menggapai-gapai, beruntung aku bisa _sedikit_ mengapung. Seorang Nahkoda diwajibkan untuk bisa berenang, dan syukurlah aku bis—hei, apa yang Jongin lakukan? Ia melompat, ia menyusulku, dan kini tengah berenang mendekat.

Astaga, ini dingin sekali.

"Kyung—hh—aku sudah memanggil Marvin dan yang lain untuk menurunkan sekoci.—hh. Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?"

 _Speechless._ Dia baru saja berkorban untukku. "Ka—kau menolongku? Uh, hah—padahal aku ingin berlama-lama dis—"

"Jangan gila, Kyungsoo! Aku menolongmu karena rasanya sama seperti _dejavu_ , saat ibuku tenggel—ahh—dingin!"

Aku diam, selain karena bibirku sudah bergetar hebat, lidahku lebih-lebih malah kelu. Jongin kini memelukku, memberi dekap dan rengkuh dengan dua lengan kokohnya. "Di—dingin, memang—brr."

"Mana, sih, sekocinya? Apa mereka sengaja membunuh kita?!" Jongin mulai terbakar emosi, dan sesekali menggemeletukkan gigi.

"Bertahanlah, kalian berdua! Mr. David dan Kang Saem sedang menurunkan sekocinya! Astaga! Lama sekali, hei, mendekatlah." Itu teriakan Marvin, ia membentuk corong agar suaranya sampai di telinga kami.

"Suruh mereka bergerak cepat, Mar, kau mau kita dimakan Hiu?!" Jongin berucap disela gemetar tubuhnya.

"Jong—hh, dingin—"

"Sabarlah, sebentar. Lagipula ini juga karena otak bebalmu, tahu—hh—brr." Ia menggigil, pun denganku.

Tak lama, sekoci yang dinantikan pun membuat debuman air membentuk riak. Kang Saem berteriak menginstruksi, "Cepat, naik! Jongin, berenang dengan gaya bebas saja supaya cepat. Kyungsoo, kau juga!" Sialan. Memang dia pikir air ini air hangat? Kalau dinginnya tidak semembekukan ini, kalau hanya dengan melihatnya bisa membuatku bergidik—sudah pasti aku berenang secepat atlet renang.

"Kau bisa?" Jongin bertanya penuh harap.

Tapi, aku mematahkannya dengan satu gelengan. "A—aku tidak bisa, ini ter—lalu—dingin."

"Naik ke punggungku kalau begitu."

Aku mendelik, "A—apa? Oh, tidak, tidak, kau akan semakin kesulitan kal—"

"Cepat, Kyungsoo, tidak ada waktu lagi. Disini menye—ramkan—hh—brr." Baiklah. Kalau dia memaksa, dan lagi aku memang takut berada ditengah laut selepas ini. Saat aku menaiki punggungnya, Jongin mulai mengambangkan tubuh. "Nah, sekarang telungkup. Ya, jangan duduk nyaman seolah kau menunggangi lumba-lumba."

 _Eoh,_ "Aku mengert—ti, hh." Maka, aku sedikit mengangkat beban tubuhku agar Jongin tidak merasa berat. Dengan begini, bobot tubuhku lebih tertopang arus air daripada punggung Jongin. Lelaki _tan_ ini mulai berenang mendekati kapal, meski perlahan—aku menikmati sensasinya.

"Sialan, memangnya kita sedang berlomba renang? Mereka malah menyemangati kita seolah begitu." Aku mendongak sesuai kalimat Jongin, dan menemukan deretan siswa bersorak, memekik, dan menyuruh kita berjuang sedemikian rupa. "Naiklah lebih dulu." Kami sampai di sekoci, Jongin membantuku mengangkat tubuh—hingga aku tak kuat lagi menyangga diri.

Setelah dia juga naik, kami duduk berhadapan dengan wajah lesu dan badan lemas. "Angkat sekocinya!" Jongin memberi komando dan sekoci ini mulai bergerak naik. "Lain kali jangan lakukan hal gila dan bodoh seperti ini." Ia melengos.

"Maaf," Aku menunduk, seperti kataku—pesona Jongin selalu membuatku kalang-kabut. Ia disini, ddiepanku, dan seperti apa yang kuharapkan. "Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa tak membiar—"

Decih dan dengus itu menjadi satu, "Jadi, kau mau bunuh diri?"

"Bu—bukan. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendorong diri tadi, maksudku, sih—hh, berayun tapi malah kelewatan."

"Dasar idiot."

"Apa masih kedinginan?" Karena sekoci ini bergerak lamban, kesempatan mengobrol dengannya pun semakin terbuka luas. "Aku terlalu merepotkanmu."

"Memang," Jongin memandangku sekarang, lurus-lurus. "Kau hanya mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Dulu, saat ia tenggelam, aku tak bisa menolongnya. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang, jadi—aku berusaha menolongmu."

"Lalu, apa kau masih membenciku?" Jongin menengadah, melihat dua guru kami itu menarik Sekoci dengan sekuat tenaga, kemudian kembali menemui manik mataku. "Jongin, kumohon maafkan aku, ini—ini penyakit, aku tidak bermaksud mencuri lion—"

"Aku tahu," Jeda, dan aku terkesiap. "Aku yang terlalu egois dan tak mau memaklumi. Maaf, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah memojokkanmu." Kini giliran Jongin yang menunduk dalam-dalam.

Belum sempat aku membalasnya, sekoci kami ternyata telah sampai diatas kapal. Mereka—guru-guru dan murid-murid menyambut dengan sukacita. Aku tak salah lihat, kan, kalau kini teman-temanku mengumbar senyum untukku? Maksudku, bukan hanya pada Jongin. Belum lagi rangkulan bersahabat ini, juga bopongan tangan-tangan itu di tubuhku dan tubuh Jongin.

"Hei, turunkan aku, kawan-kawan." Jongin berseru.

"Kau baru saja jadi pahlawan, tahu, kita harus merayakannya." Itu saran dari Volvo, ia bertepuk tangan tiada henti. "Kyungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga terjun kesana, uh? Ternyata pikiran masyarakat Korea ekstrem juga, ya."

"Ak—aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin, menyelam. Itu saja." Disela tubuhku yang dipental-pental begini, aku hanya menyumbangkan tawa kaku dan gelagat kikuk. Ini tidak biasa. "Uh, bisa kalian turunkan aku?"

Syukurlah, mereka mau menurut. Saat aku memijak lantai kayu, aku bisa melihat Dylan dan Vollan berjalan menghampiri kami. "Ya, hentikan, teman-teman." Auranya berada tepat didepan wajahku sekarang. "Kasihan, mereka kan masih kedinginan. Biarkan keduanya menghangatkan diri dulu, ya?" _Hell,_ omongan Dylan barusan—apa-apaan? Ia berubah perhatian?

"Yap. Lagipula Kyungsoo masih perlu bersiap diri untuk acara nanti malam."

Aku memandang bingung kearah Vollan, "Acara apa?"

"Kami ingin membayar keburukan kami dengan pesta ini, Kyung, pesta permintaan maaf."

Apa? Lalu, aku menoleh pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku. "Kita sudah menyiapkan rencananya sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan yah—kau bisa lihat hasilnya nanti malam." Dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa haruku. Sedekapan Dylan dan Vollan berubah menjadi pelukan hangat. Mereka—memelukku.

"Maafkan kami, Kyung, kami tidak tahu kalau kau punya riwayat penyakit _Klepto._ " Dylan berbisik, aku mengangguk sekilas.

Kemudian, bisa kulihat gerumbulan kami merenggang. Sejak Dylan melepas pelukannya, aku tidak bisa berhenti menyusut airmata. Inikah perumpamaan yang menyatakan—semua akan indah pada waktunya? Ya, aku mengalaminya.

"Ehm," Dehaman seseorang yang benar-benar kukenal telah menginterupsi kegiatan kami, sudah pasti Kang Saem. "Karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah selamat, kalian bisa kembali belajar. Ayo, sana, masuk ke kelas."

Mereka bubar dan berlalu menuju tempat suruhan Kang Saem. Sebelum itu, aku mendapat banyak tepukan dipunggung, ah ini dia keakraban yang lima bulan lalu kucari keberadaannya. Jongin mengikuti teman-teman yang lain, tapi Kang Saem memintaku tinggal sebentar. Aku bisa menangkap kerlingan Jongin, dan aku cukup senang dengan kenyataan hubungan kami yang baik-baik saja.

"Jadi," Kang Saem memulai.

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah menemukan penyebab mereka membencimu,"

"Kau tidak menemukan, kau sudah tahu hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kenapa merahasiakannya, uh? Aku masih tidak terima, Saem."

"Aku—kupikir dalih orangtuamu benar, untuk menutupi penyakitmu, Kyung."

Aku memicing, "Benar? Darimana?"

"Kau bisa belajar bertahan dengan orang-orang yang membencimu, ada disekeliling mereka selama lima bulan, itu hebat." Kang Saem tertawa, "Lagipula penyakitmu keren juga. Ahahaha~ sudah sana ganti pakaianmu, jangan sampai sakit." Ia hendak melangkah pergi, tapi akhirnya berbalik lagi, "Oh, ya, jangan membenci orangtuamu, ya. Tindakan mereka ada benarnya."

Sialan. Kenapa diantara kesenangan pasti terselip hal menyebalkan?

-ooo-

"Kau siap?" Tanya itu berasal dari Jongin. Kami bersandingan didepan cermin sekarang. "Uh, selera tuksedomu lumayan juga." Ia kemudian menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Sial, ini hanya akan semakin membuatku gugup.

"Yap. Kau bilang ini pesta spesial, jadi aku harus tampil spesial juga, kan?"

Jongin merangkul bahuku—akrab. _God._

"Aku senang kau tidak berbalik membenci kami." Dia memamerkan senyum itu lagi, senyum terindah sepanjang masa aku hidup. "Ayo, kita hampir terlambat."

Anggukanku mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju pintu. Setelah ia mengunci kamar, kami berdampingan melewati lorong dan beberapa undakan tangga—tujuannya adalah _Hall_ utama. Astaga, aku tak menyangka teman-temanku berjuang keras mendapat ijin agar bisa menggelar pesta disana.

"Kau akan lihat kejutannya, Kyung, sebentar lagi." Jongin sudah mencekal pegangan pintu dan dalam sekali dorong saja, aku bisa melihat teman-temanku berkumpul disana. "Bersiaplah."

Aku menarik nafas panjang, hendak menghembuskannya namun aku berpikir untuk menahannya saja. Hingga Jongin berakhir mendorong pintu itu, membuatku terkesan seketikanya. Disana, aku bisa menangkap kebersamaan, kerja sama dan rasa sayang yang bercampur menjadi satu. Aku juga bisa melihat Dylan dan Vollan sama-sama merentangkan tangan, bersiap memelukku.

Mereka menghambur, memelukku bersamaan kemudian berteriak sejumlah duapuluh dua orang di _Hall_ ini.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY, DO KYUNGSOOOO!"_

Dan ledakan balon-balon serta terompet kencang berseruan di ruangan ini. Seketika membuatku terkejut memadu haru. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisan menjijikkan ini sekarang.

"Maaf, ya. Hari ulangtahunmu memang masih besok, tapi merayakannya semalam sebelum hari itu—tidak apa-apa, kan?" Vollan berulangkali menepuk punggungku. Rasa antusias dan histerisnya meebihi diriku yang menjadi primadona malam ini. "Kami sudah menyiapkan ini dua malam suntuk, Kyung."

" _Guys,_ " Aku mengusap sebulir yang turun di pipi. " _Thanks, you guys are the best friends I've ever had."_

Ya, karena aku ingat besok adalah tanggal 12 bulan Januari, lafal tepat dimana aku dilahirkan ke dunia. Hanya—selama ini aku tak pernah mendapat sambutan semeriah ini, perayaan semenakjubkan ini dan kejutan seharu ini.

" _We are the greatest friends you've ever had, Kyungsoo."_ Suara Jongin ikut memecah, ia lalu menuntunku menuju ke tengah _Hall_ dan disana kue Ulang Tahun dominasi cokelat lumer—benar-benar membuatku leleh. "A—ha, ini saatnya kami bernyanyi dan kau memotong kuenya, Tuan Do. _We are really hungry now."_

Aku terkekeh, mendadak mulai menatap satu-persatu teman-teman yang dahulu pernah kusakiti—hanya karena aku mencuri barang mereka dan rahasia besar terkuak. Berkat _Kleptomaniac-_ ku.

" _I'll do it, Jongin."_ Aku mulai memotong kue bagian tengah menggunakan pisau perak yang disediakan. "Bernyanyilah lebih keras, _buddies!"_ Seruku.

" _Hold on,"_ Dylan menjadi pimpinan paduan suara yang mengelilingiku saat ini. "Siapa yang akan memotret kita, oh—kita harus mengabadikan momen ini, kan? Ya, oh, Kang Saem saja, ayo, foto kami~" Dylan, seenak jidat memerintah seorang guru? Tapi, untunglah, Kang Saem tidak keberatan dan menerima kamera Dylan. " _Alright. We begin in one, two, three!"_

" _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Do Kyungsoo."_

Ya Tuhan, terima kasih telah menganugerahkan teman-teman sebaik mereka—yang dulu pernah kukira bajingan. Nyatanya, mereka adalah malaikatku. Terlebih semua masalah yang kulalui selalu menyangkut Jongin—notabene orang yang selalu kuanggap sempurna?

-ooo-

"Jongin,"

"Hm?"

Begitu kami sampai di kamar setelah pesta berakhir—aku tak bisa memutus senyum dan airmata yang hadir bebarengan. Aku memanggil Jongin karena dia sibuk memperhatikan, mengamati dan meneliti diriku yang berdiri didepan cermin.

"Kenapa kau melihatku dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Karena kau menarik, dan rasa penasaranku sudah terbayar lunas."

"Hah?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan lanturannya. "Maksudmu?"

Jongin malah terkikik, "Kau ingat mengapa aku tidak keberatan sekamar denganmu, alasan yang kukatakan saat kita di kafe tempo hari lalu."

Aku menerawang, "Membunuh rasa penasaranmu? Jadi, kau penasaran denganku?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali, tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk pinggangku dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahuku. Tunggu, ini aneh. "Kau benar. Aku penasaran padamu, dan tolong diam."

"Aku akan diam, Jong, karena aku juga suka posisi ini." Aku memandangnya lewat cermin. Tak lama, aku telah membaui rambut ikal Jongin. "Sampomu juga _Mint?"_ Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Kau suka, kan? Kau hanya berbohong saat bilang wangi ini menusuk hidungmu, dan kekanakan. Kau menyukainya, Kyung. Jangan munafik."

 _Crap._ Aku tertangkap basah.

"Aku suka caramu menjebakku, Jongin."

"Aku juga suka caramu menjeratku, Kyungsoo."

"Mm?" Aku menoleh, merasa janggal beberapa detik. "Kau membuatku bingung."

Jongin tersenyum saat matanya memandang diriku lewat cermin, "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini," Ia mendekat, semakin dekat dan aromanya menguar bebas. Ia menuju diriku, menuju wajahku. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo, sejak lama, sejak kau gemar berdiam diri seperti sedang semedi, sejak kau diperolok anak-anak, dan dari sana aku mulai menyelidiki sekaligus menyangkal bahwa kau bukan pencuri."

Aku tercekat, mendadak dibekukan. "Nyatanya, aku memang pencuri, dan apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" Debaran jantungku mulai tak teratur saat Jongin sengaja menimang.

Tapi, ia malah membalik tubuhku begitu cepat, dan tahu-tahu saja aku terdekap dada bidangnya.

Aku cukup senang mengetahui fakta perasaanku ternyata berbalas, namun mengapa Jongin masih meragu? "Jongin, ja—jadi,"

"Jangan tanyakan hal konyol itu lagi. Separah apapun kekuranganmu, aku sadar sekarang—bahwa aku harus bisa menerimanya, hei, pencuri cilik." Dibalik sini aku mendelik pasrah. Tangan-tangan Jongin semakin erat merengkuh tubuh mungilku. " _Saranghae."_

Sungguh, kata-katanya tadi terlampau manis.

Jongin kemudian melepas pelukannya, sesegera itu ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Saat jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku hanya beberapa centi, ia seperti benar-benar ingin memakanku. Meski sempat ketakutan—akhirnya aku menerima isyarat itu.

Jongin menciumku. Tepat dibibir. Bukan mengecup. Ia melumat, penuh intensitas cinta. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

Aku berbisik pelan ditelinganya, sementara ia asik memiringkan kepala, " _Nado Saranghae."_

Kami menikmati ini. Kami berdua berhasil menjalin benang merah dan merajutnya seleluasa mungkin. Malam ini, malam milik kita berdua.

Hanya aku dan Jongin.

-ooo-

 **THE END**

*TET*TET*TET

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DO KYUNGSOO!**

 **MY HUBBY, MY ONE AND** ONLY

 **SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDAAAA!**

 **I LOVE YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK**

OKAY. Aku ingin mendoakan bias tersayang—meski dia tidak pernah tahu. Tapi semoga doa-nya sampai dan Tuhan mengabulkannya. Aku cuman pengen Do Kyungsoo semakin dikenal—entah internasional atau semua orang harus tahu dia sebagai sosok melegenda deh -_- Aku pengen Do Kyungsoo tenar berkat eksistensinya dalam musik, acting dan apapun di dunia hiburan. Dan yang terpenting, dia harus tetep berjuang bersama EXO! * _Always love Kai too, Kaisoo is real!*_ Uhm, D.O harus tetep sehat dan panjang umur, D.O harus tetep sederhana, ramah dan sopan. Jangan banyak tingkah jangan aneh-aneh. Dan jangan ada skandal yang bakal bikin aku sakit hati.

Satu lagi, Do Kyungsoo harus selalu sayang sama fans-nya. Kami akan mendukungmu selalu.

 **Silahkan. Masih hangat dan semoga puas ^^**

 **HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAAAAAY!**

 **160112**

 **Present by :**

 **Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

P.S : Jadi, doa kalian buat _our KaiSoo and our innocent boy (re:D.O)_ apa?


End file.
